


Ghostly Cat-astrophe

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Cat Puns, Cats lol, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, M/M, Making Out, No Buzzfeed Unsolved, Ryan and Shane have their own little ghost hunting business going on, Supernatural - Freeform, supportive bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: The titles a joke. Not really though.Basically Ryan and Shane don't work for Buzzfeed but they still have their own little vlog channel on ghost hunting. An elderly cat lady by the name of Millie Washington needs their help with her personal ghost troubles.





	Ghostly Cat-astrophe

**Author's Note:**

> After so much procrastination, I finally finished this!!! My first Buzzfeed Unsolved fanfiction. It took my almost three weeks, hours on Tumblr, hours rewatching Buzzfeed Unsolved episodes, and many more distraccions to finish this long-shot.
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes. No matter how many times I check over it, there's always gotta be something 
> 
> So enjoy!!!

I'm usually pretty confident in everything I do and the decisions I make. But whenever it's one of those sleepless night, I stare directly at my ceiling, questioning my existence and life itself. One of my most popular thoughts are, "what the fuck was I thinking when I decided to get involved with the supernatural?"

Don't get me wrong, I love my job. It's interesting for the most part, but I don't think I weighed out the pros and cons correctly. I was young when I took an interest in paranormal beings like ghost and demons. And as I grew older, thanks to TV shows like _Ghostbusters_ and _The X Files_ , this is what I've become. A supernatural investigator, or "Ghost Hunter", as Shane liked to put it.

And you know what's the best part about ghost hunting?

Don't even try answering that question, because there isn't an acceptable answer. No part is the best part. Everything is creepy, time consuming, and for the most part, uneventful. At least, that's how things were for me and my partner.

That's right. There wasn't always something interesting to pick up on when Shane and I searched a supposedly "haunted" house.

(Although, if we were seriously low on evidence and clues, Shane and I liked to make things up. After all, we do have bills to pay, you know? The pay may not be much, but it sure is something)

So here we were, inside a shady looking mansion that belonged to a single elderly lady and her 4 cats. We adjusted our camera lens, made sure our flashlights had full battery, and our other handy devices were working properly.

The elderly cat lady who called us, Millie Washington, stood off to the side, caressing one of her many feline companions. We talked over the details of our service, whereas she gave us information about her experiences in the house.

"You should start with the guest bedroom upstairs. I'm always hearing footsteps coming from above. I never go up there though. What's even funnier is that you usually expect to hear these at night, but I hear them in the early morning, when it's still a little dark out" She explained.

"Are you sure it isnt one of your kitty cats?" Shane questioned, crossing his arms. I mentally facepalmed. Here we go again.

I gripped his sleeve and scurried upstairs before he and Millie could engage in a discussion that " _no, it couldn't have been Cindy. She's much too small" "Have you seen her? She's anything but small!"_

Despite Millie living alone, her home was enormous and decently kept. It was still very dark and a little dusty. Shane and I roamed around the dark hallways, our flashlight illuminating our way. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to regain control of my excessive breathing. I blamed it on the stairs, and the speed we were climbing them.

"You okay there Ryan?" Shane asked, rubbing my shoulder gently.

I sighed once more and gave him a thumbs up, indicating that I was perfectly fine. To be honest, I was scarred. But I decided to ignore it, just as I did with the (what I thought was) light tug at my sweater.

"We can just tell her it's her imagin-"

"No, Shane. We are going to help Millie, and for once, be completely honest about it"

"You've been saying that in about every-"

"I mean it this time! Now seriously, let's get to work"

As I turned on the audio recorder, I could feel a pair of eyes on me. No doubt it was Shane, but I thought I felt something else...

I don't know okay? It was pretty hard to explain.

Out of nowhere, I heard a shuffling sound coming from behind. I turned to the source, half-hoping there was at least something out of the ordinary to pick up on.

I hadn't paid much attention to the stacked furniture thrown hastily together, but I'm pretty sure that chair wasn't lying on it's side a while ago.

"Should I go check it out?" Shane asked, inching a tad closer to where the sound came from.

I hesitantly nodded, still a little startled from the sound. As my partner grew closer, he reached out to the fallen chair and straightened it. And then I had the first, real scare of the night.

"Holy shit!" I shrieked, as I watched the lanky, black cat sprint away.

"You have got to be _kitten_ me!" Shane yelled, grinning widely.

I resisted the urge to roll me eyes. Instead, I glared at my camera, letting all our viewers know just what I go through with this guy.

"Hey Ryan? Did Millie ever tell us her age?" Shane suddenly asked.

"Nope. Why do you ask?" I answered, turning towards him.

He held a medium sized portrait, taking a good look at it before turning it to me. I walked to him, grabbing the portrait from his hands.

It was a simple picture of two elderly ladies and Millie herself. It couldn't have been taken too long ago, since Millie seemed to be the exact same age she was now. However, the state of the picture said otherwise.

"That's weird" I noted.

"I don't know. Seems to me like she like to relive the good ol' days"

I handed him the frame back, deciding we'd investigated that room enough.

"I almost wish we'd search that room longer. Thought I was close to finding a few more hidden cats ready to scare the shit out of us" Shane joked humorously.

I wheezed and shook my head. The way he made a serious situation so funny was shocking. It's one of the many thing I lov- _liked_ about him.

"Either way we have to come back. It's where we're spending the night" I replied.

All of the sudden, another crash, this one coming from the third floor. I let out a shriek and wrapped my arms around the closest person to me: Shane. In return, he wrapped his long arms around my shoulders.

I would definitely be lying if I said it wasn't comforting. The height difference was frustrating, but the extra inches gave off a sense of protection. We remained in that position for about 5 seconds, before I started to pull away slowly.

"It's alright Ryan"

"I know Shane"

As we wandered the second floor, we kept an eye out for any clues that might hint that yes, this house was haunted.

"Man, this place is seriously creepy" I mumbled, turning to my camera. I pulled my small bag off my shoulder and rummaged through it in search of my EMF detector.

"Anything yet, boys?" Millie asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Not yet, miss-"

"Shane, come check this out!" I shouted, taking small steps closer go where the energy was sensed. It had suddenly picked up on an energy source. I was excited yet terrified.

Then I realised I was getting just a little too close to the stairs.

And thats when it happened. The EMF was going utterly insane. If I thought I had something, I was definently sure now. I turned to Shane, hoping he was thinking what I was thinking. His facial expression didn't say much, but he knew something was wrong.

The ghost was close to Millie.

\----------------------------------------------------------

We stayed up for a few more hours before finally calling it a night.

I felt quite uneasy knowing that the spirit was with Millie. Shane brushed it off, claiming there was no way that could happen.

"What are we going to do, man?" I spoke through the darkness, although Shane was lying right beside me.

He merely shrugged, his eyes glued to his phone screen.

I stared expectly, hoping he'd catch me staring and realise that I expected more of an answer than that. After a while I huffed and turn my back to him. Millie's a sweet old lady and she doesn't deserve to have a spirit following her, possibly causing her trouble. And by the looks of it, I was the only one worried about her.

"Could you at least collaborate with a few ideas on how we're going to get rid of this ghost?" I exclaimed, not bothering to turn around and face him when I'm speaking.

"Ryan, let's face it. We've never had this much evidence on a case before. We have no experience-"

"No, but we-"

"Studied? Yeah I know, but have we ever put that experience to the test?" He interrupted. He made a fair point, but I wasn't going to let him have victory. I turned back around, my face stern.

"There's a first time for everything. And think about it, a ghost is following an innocent lady! Don't you wanna help her?"

"I do, but can't we talk about this in the morning?"

I glared. I should've expected this. I should've known he would be little to no help, seeing as he's so against the belief of spirits actually existing. If I brought out the way the EMF meter had gone literally insane, he would've had a "logical" and "scientific" explanation.

I turned my back towards him for the second time that night, ready to ignore him for the rest of the night and partially the next day. After all, I was going to need my rest if we were dealing with something serious.

I heard him sigh, finally realizing his mistake. I felt his long arm wrap itself around my waist, pulling me closer with little effort. His lips were instantly on my neck, sucking softly on the most sensitive spots.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, making his way up my neck and to my ears. I held back a moan.

"It's fine" I sighed. In pleasure or annoyance? Who the hell knows. I just didn't want him to stop.

He pulled back, and I couldn't help but whine, asking for more.

"No, it's not fine. I shouldn't have brought your hopes down and seem like an ignorant dick. That was stupid of me. I might not believe in these things, but I still support you"

"Just shut up and keep kissing me" I insisted, turning to lay on my side and face him.

He thought about it for a while. He didnt seem to keen on stoping the conversation just yet. I glared menacingly, and he took the hint. He smirked and removed his shirt, moving to hover over me. My hands immediately found his bare torso. He grabbed my wrists and pinned my arms above my head. For a moment, all he did was stare, but I didn't question or mind it.

"God you're so beautiful. I love you so much" he whispered, leaning down and closing the gap between our lips. He released my wrists, placing one hand on my hip while the other held him upright.

I responded hungrily, wrapping both of my arms around his neck and pulling him even closer, if that was even possible. I was living in the moment, and so was he. We hadn't done anything like this before, but if I would've known, I would've gone further. I gripped his soft hair, pulling it gently with every bite he would give me.

"We should really be getting some sleep" I sighed as he sucked on a spot close to my pulse. He hummed, refusing to detach his lips from my neck.

"Shane, I'm not joking. We should really be going to bed" I whine. He peppered small kisses all over my face, trying to distract me from putting a stop to our heated make out session.

"We are in bed"

"Shane! I'm serious!"

He groaned and settled on his side of the bed.

"Fine, but I'm still spooning you"

"Please do"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to the sound of shuffling outside the room. It wasn't too loud, and I'm pretty sure whoever or whatever it was was trying to keep quiet. However, I refused to open my eyes just yet. I wasn't too worried, seeing as I was half asleep. The bed was incredibly comfortable, and I was trapped between Shane's arms anyway. I also had to check the time, and I really didn't want to leave.

The noise got significantly louder, and I also picked up the hushed whispers that followed along. I groaned as I forced my eyes to open. We were here to clear Millie's house of spirits, not to sleep in.

"Wake up, dude. We've got work to do" I whisper.

"Frank, I think I hear something" one of the voices outside the room spoke. This was enough to spike my curiosity.

"Shane, someone's outside the door" I hissed, shaking his shoulder this time. He groaned and swatted at my hand. I glared and continued my action until I saw his eyes slowly begin to open.

" _Jesus_! What Ryan?!" He shouted. I quickly shushed him, slapping my hand over his mouth.

"Did you hear that?" Another voice said.

I frowned and removed my hand from his mouth. We slowly climbed out of bed, hoping to make as little noise as possible. I grabbed my camera and took ahold of Shane's hand, him giving me a reassuring smile in return. We slowly approached the door, and as I reached for the knob, my partner lowered my hand, shaking his head. I wanted to find out who the source of the voice was, but Shane was right. We should wait.

"You're probably just hearing things, Sam" the first boy, Frank, assured.

"We never heard anything before. Maybe it's that ghost lady we heard about! She lived here, didn't she?" Sam asked.

"I think the noise came from that room" he continued.

We heard footsteps coming near our door. I began to panic. He was planning to come into our room. Before I had the chance to hide anywhere, Shane grabbed the knob and opened the door. We were immediately blinded by light.

The two boys yelled, and I really wanted to as well. Shane shot them a glare, silencing them rather quickly. I didn't know how he remained so calm. The kids had just came out of nowhere, flashing their flashlights directly in our faces and letting out ear-pitching screams.

Wait...didn't they mention a "ghost lady"?

"Did you guy say ghost lady?" Shane asked, voicing my thoughts. I let him do all the talking. I was a little too spooked at the moment.

"First of all, who the hell are you guys?" The raven-haired boy asked first.

"That's a little disrespectful, Sammy" the ginger teased.

"Shut up Frank"

"That's enough fighting, boys. And keep your voice down please" Shane cut in.

Both boys nodded, awaiting for an answer.

"Good. My name's Shane and this is my partner Ryan. Now, who are you two kiddos?"

"We're not kids. We're both 16" Sam retorted, crossing his arms.

I almost wanted to laugh.

"Well, as we kinda established before, I'm Frank and this is Sam" the ginger boy, Frank, pointed to his friend.

"Now that we all formally introduced ourselves, what did you know about the "ghost lady"? Shane said, adding air quotations to his last words.

"Some lady died in like, the 1860's or something. I don't really remember" Frank poorly explained, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"It was in 1867, Frank" Sam corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah that. This nerd here thinks she might haunt the place. I'm not a strong believer myself, but hey, Sam's my best friend" Frank explained.

"Well, besides the supposed ghost lady, you guys should know someone lives here, and that's a lady named Mrs. Millie. It's not really nice to sneak into someone else's house just because you two might think it's haunted" Shane informed, crossing his arms to prove how serious he was about the situation.

And that was seriously hot.

"What are you talking about? This house is abandoned. No one lives here" Sam explained, sounding genuinely serious.

"Sure, and I'm one of the ghost who wanders this house" Shane sarcastily answered.

"You have to believe us, man. We've never seen anyone around here. We come here at least once a day before school starts" Frank informed.

"I guess that's expected. She never comes up here" I add, feeling completely invisible.

"Dude, we go down there too and we never see anyone"

Shane and I turned to each other, confused by this new information. Millie told us she never came up, that she only hung around in the first floor.

She also barely left her house, as far as we knew. At least, we're pretty sure she doesn't leave too often, especially not at 5:40 am. I don't even think she's awake right now. Then again, maybe they never broke into her bedroom. Either way, it was hard to believe these two boys had no idea she lived here.

"Ok boys. We're here to do a little investigating ourselves, so you two should head on home while we grown ups do the work. Sounds good?"

They didnt seem too happy with the idea, but they didn't argue either. Frank and Sam shrugged and climbed out through the window, which was clearly where they came through.

We remained silent for a few seconds, even after the two kids were gone. Maybe they were the ones who'd cause the footsteps Millie heard in the early morning. And they said no one lived here? What ghost lady were they talking about?

"Think we should head back to bed now?" Shane suggested, a smirk evident on his face. He definently wasn't thinking about simply going to bed and sleeping.

I laughed and shook my head.

"No. I think we should get to work. I mean, I think we're getting somewhere. We figured out what caused the foot steps, right?"

"True, but what else is there to investigate? We know the source of the footsteps, but Millie didn't tell us much about the activity in her home"

He was right. All we really knew was that the second floor was active, but she only had unknown foot steps as evidence towards that theory. The rest was our job to figure out.

"Okay. That shouldn't be so hard, right?"

He stared pointedly, expecting a slightly more reasonable answer. I sighed and didn't bother, beginning to walk downstairs.

This case wasn't going at all good. I haven't been able to pick up anything. I should've at least gotten an audio clip or a chilling sensation. Maybe an unknown noise?

But there was that tug when we first arrived...

I shook my head. No, that was dumb. That could totally be ruled out as just my imagination. Oh goodness, Shane was beginning to rub off on me.

The way the EMF device had gone haywire was something I'd like to point out, but it wasn't the first time it did that.

Besides the point, these silly disagreements with Shane weren't making anything easier. And after last night...

I wasn't ready to recall that moment just yet. I had to look for clues, help Mrs. Millie, and make sure she's out of harm. But then again, what if those spirits hadn't done anything to harm her? Maybe they were nice little fellows, as Shane liked to call them. She certainly didn't tell us about any injuries or anything that could lead us to believe these were evil spirits.

A sudden hiss awoke me from my thoughts. I gasped and stepped back, giving what seemed to be a black cat, it's personal space.

"Woah, you okay?" Shane asked, pulling me back furthur. Forgetting all the frustration I had pent up towards him, I recovered from the shock and confirmed that I was fine.

"It just came out of nowhere" he pointed out, chuckling lightly.

Before I had the chance to respond, it jumped onto the nearest piece of furniture, almost knocking off a lamp in the process. Though it didn't, it somehow turned it on. The room lit up thanks to the new source of light. But then again, I almost wished it hadn't.

Since we didn't grab our flashlights on our way out of the room, we could barely see a thing. And we really wouldn't have seen the three words carved on the wall.

**BRING US JUSTICE**

"Well that's not good" Shane muttered. I didn't bother to shoot a smart remark, because he's right. This really wasn't good news.

"This is going to sound totally crazy, but I think the cat wrote that" I said. As I expected, he scoffed.

"So not only are ghost real, but cats know how to write and spell as well?"

"It's either that or the ghost theory" I concluded, daring him to say another word

"Okay"

Another cat jumped completely out of the blue, landing right in front of us. I shrieked as it hissed and clawed at us.

"Oh gosh. They seriously hate us" I gulped.

"They're just territorial, Ryan. Think _pawsitive_ "

I groaned, resisting the urge to facepalm.

"Now is seriously not the time"

"Well, what do you think we should do then? Leave? Yeah, that sounds about right" he nagged. I knew he was doing that distract me from our little dilemma, and I thought that was sweet, but all I could really think was how pissed off he was making me.

"What? No!" I argued.

My eyes landed on the message on the wall yet again. That was definently clawed or carved with animal nails. The only animals around were the two cats, but Shane was right. How the heck would a cat know how to spell, or even formulate a phrase together? And give them peace? What exactly did that mean?

"Apparently, whatever is in this house, wants us to give it peace. Maybe they want us to find their killer or whoever did them wrong?" I tried to figure out the meaning of the message. However, I was barely able to concentrate on any part of my thought process.

"So what? The ghost wants us to be their saviors or personal detectives?"

"No. The ghost simply want to pass on to the afterlife. Their spirit is bonded to this house, which means it can't leave or rest. We've got to help them" I explained.

"We have to figure out how to first!" Shane commented.

Lucky, I'd researched this before, once when I was convinced my own house was haunted when I was a teenager. I studied long and hard. I had books from my local library containing information on the supernatural. I read articles online as well, but they would each tell me differently. Thankfully, most articles had the same solution, yet I never personally tried it.

"Um...I think we have to talk to them" I advised. I myself knew that sounded ludicrous. How were we going to converse with creatures that we can't even see?

"What? And how are we going to do that?" He voiced my thoughts (again), keeping a watchful eye for the two aggressive felines.

"I...hold on. Let me try something"

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This was going to be my first conversation with a ghost. Needless to say, I was scared.

"Okay. Any ghost that are in here with us, please make a sign" I called out, my voice laced with a tiny bit of fear.

We didn't hear any unusual voices or noises. It was complete silence. Then the cats started to hiss and growl louder after I was through with my sentence. I groan. Of course it wouldn't work.

"Try again, dude" Shane said, sensing my frustration. I could feel a growing headache set it.

"Uh, any ghost that are present please make a sign. Make a noise or something" I tried again.

The cats continued their actions, becoming louder than ever. 

"Are they torturing these poor cats or something?" Shane wondered, turning the camera towards the animals.

I shrugged and rubbed my temples, hoping to calm the pounding sensation in my head.

"One more time. If anyone else is here with us, please MAKE A SIGN" I yelled, growing less fearful and more irritated by the second.

The black cat shrieked loudly and rapidly climbed the shredded wall. Our source of light went out. I quickly reached for my flashlight, turning it on as quickly as possible. The scene unfolding before our eyes left us awestruck.

"Does that say-" Shane started

"- _here we are_? Yeah it does" I finished his sentence. I let out a shaky breath and turned to my partner.

"How do we bring you justice?" Shane shouted, eyes focused on the feline creatures.

The Orange tabby hissed and ran off, whereas it's companion simply sat and licked its paw, as if its massive freak out had never happened.

"This is weird" Shane commented. I simply nodded, anxious to find out where the heck the tabby had ran to. And where was Millie??

Speaking of the devil, the cat came back, a tightly rolled newspaper between here teeth. She skipped towards me and dropped it at my feet. I glanced waringly before bending down to pick it up.

"That's quite a nice view you got there" I heard Shane whistle.

I glared in his direction and rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Shane"

I unfolded the newspaper, gently blowing off the excessive dust particles clouding the printed words.

> _**ELDERLY WOMEN FOUND SLAUGHTERED IN FAMILY HOME** _

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Okay. So, if my guesses are correct, you want us to find your murderer? The paper indicates that he was never caught. I guess that's all you really want us to do?" I guessed. I wasn't even sure if the cats could understand a word that was coming out of my mouth. It was still worth a try.

The black cat purred, rubbing itself against my legs.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I chuckled, scratching behind it's ear.

"And all you want us to do is find him and put him on trail?" Shane explained, followed by a heavy sigh. "Well that's easier said than done"

I watched him as he ran his hand through his hair. We made eye contact, silently begging he'd act a little more respectful towards the kindred spirits trapped in the cat's bodies. He turned away.

"We can try, but we can't promise you anything"

The feline seemed satisfied by the answer. It gave me one last leg rub as a good bye before repeating the action to Shane.

The two cats strutted away, turning the corner and never to be seen again.

"Wow. Now that was something " Shane said, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah"

We were both equally speechless. Who wouldn't be if they'd seen what Shane and I had just experienced?

All that matters is that the ghost would hopefully now be at peace and put to rest. All they wanted to do was pass on to the afterlife. They had no intention in hurting anyone. It was extremely surprising to see that the two ladies with Millie in the portrait we found yesterday were the ghost roaming the house.

"Do you believe ghost exist now?" I asked Shane, smirking.

He throws his head back and laughs.

"Are you kidding? That's the first thing that comes to mind?!"

I laughed along with him, thinking about how silly I must've sounded. A question like that after something like that had just happened.

"Shut up Shane. We should go find Millie and tell her there's nothing to worry about anymore"

"And she should get a few locks for those windows. Who knows how many times the two kids from earlier have broken in"

"At least it was kids. It could've been someone much more dangerous"

He held my hand as we made our way downstairs, a sudden relief washing over us. This had gone from a terrible case to a rather successful one, and maybe I even convinced Shane ghost are real. And after so much insisting, I think I'd finally done it.

Well, not necessarily me, but he'll stop making excuses and face the fact that these supernatural beings are real.

"You okay babe?" I heard him ask. I hadn't even realised we'd reached the bottom of the stairs and completely stopped moving.

I dismissed the nickname and nodded.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

We found Millie's bedroom door at the end of a semi-dark hallway. I gently knocked and listened for a response, but it never came.

"Maybe she's a heavy sleeper" Shane suggested.

"She hears foot steps at 6:00 in the morning" I answered back. He remained quiet.

I raised my fist and knocked again, yet it was the same result.

"I don't get it. Did she leave or something?" I wondered aloud, turning to my boyfriend (?) for any possible answers.

"Step back" he said, grabbing the knob and twisting and tugging lightly. He huffed and tried harder, and by now, I was afraid he'd possible knock down the door.

"Careful" I warn, gently grabbing his arm.

"I'm gonna go outside and check up on her through her bedroom window"

And with that, he left me alone inside. The sun was barely beginning to set, and now that I payed more attention to the house's interior, the place gave me the creeps. I knocked once more, though I doubted she'd answer.

It didn't, but to my surprise, the door creaked open.

At first, I was afraid to even take a peek inside. I didn't hear any footsteps coming close to the door and opening it. It sort of just did.

I hesitantly pushed the door and slipped in, eye's roaming the room in case Millie or someone was in here. Just as it appeared, I was all alone in this room. My hands searched the wall for a light switch. As soon as I felt it, I flipped it on.

As the room was illuminated, it looked equally as creepy as it did in the dark. It seemed as if no one had laid on the bed in the corner for a few years. It was confusing, because this room had obviously been occupied by the owner of the house. I examined it, and as I expected, sheets of dust covered every surface available in the room.

Tapping came from the window, scaring me half to death. I clutched my camera closer to my chest as I spun around, facing the noise.

Outside stood Shane, arms around his stomach as he laughed loudly. I rolled my eyes and smiled fondely. I walked towards the window and pulled it up. He easily climbed in.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Come on babe! You know I didn't mean to scare ya" he assured.

"Uh huh"

"Seriously! How'd you get in anyway? I thought it was locked. Did you break down the door? Where's Millie?"

"One question at a time, please" I teased. "This is going to sound really dumb, but the door kind of opened itself"

"Ryan-"

"I know! But I'm not kidding. It opened itself and I just came in. But that's not the scariest part of the situation" I explain, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to one of the nightstands.

"Woah. Someone hasn't cleaned this place in years" he joked, running his fingertips over the dust.

"Yeah, and I don't think anyone even lives here, Shane. I think Millie was a-"

"Ghost?" He suggested. I nodded, silently waiting for an objection. But he didn't.

"Hey what's that? That wasn't there before" Shane broke the silence, pointing behind me. I turned and caught sight of what it was. It was a note attached to a large, yellow envelope on a dresser a few feet away. Before I could move, my partner was back with both. The note was small, yet it was still folded.

"What does it say?" 

" ' _Thank you for bringing me and my sisters peace and justice. For many years I have been searching for someone to put my sisters and I to rest. Both of you have succeeded_ ' " Shane quoted. He tucked the note in his back pocket and opened the envelope. He glanced inside and whistled lightly.

"You ready to never do an ounce of work in your entire life ever again?"

"Seriously dude? You're just going to ignore that note? We helped their ghost and put them to rest! We helped actual spirits! I never thought we'd actually get that far!"

"And that's great, but look at our reward!" He yelled excitedly, waving around the envelope

I rolled my eyes yet again (Can you blame me? How can you not when you hang around someone like Shane Madej?) before taking it from his outstretched hand, looking inside.

It was filled with $100 bills, and taking a random guess here, I'd say this might've equivalated to about 200+ bills, and I was being serious.

"She could've thrown in some traveling tickets and a set of keys to a Bergatti, but money's fine" Shane joked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I stared expectantly before wheezing.

"Be grateful. Now lets go up, grab our stuff, and leave this place. I know it's no longer haunted, but it still gives me the creeps"

"Whatever you say, darling"


End file.
